fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DeathGr
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DeathGr! Thanks for your edit to the Arc of Embodiment page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 06:15, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I saw your post about needing help on starting. If you'd like to know the basics there's a tutorial here and if you need anything else just let me know! Under (talk) 17:50, March 31, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Hey! I saw your message and at first I didn't know it was you. Next time, please remember the signature button. Regarding your first question, you'll have to wait for Lastation to respond. Secondly, you can make your character as skilled as you want them to be but don't make them over powered. You could use Enchantment but you have to be aware of how far you can go. Seeing as its an assisting character, you wouldn't want to make them stronger than your main but you could do this if you wanted to create development in your writing. Memory-Make is a great form of Magic to have because you can basically create the spells and make them unique. Let me know if you have any other questions! Good luck! Under (talk) 19:43, April 4, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee You're welcome! Don't be shy if you have any questions regarding magic or abilities or even characters. Under (talk) 20:13, April 4, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Everything seems okay, but you can just put the descripition of what the spell is right next to it. Like this: Celestial Spirit Magic '(星霊魔法 ''Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic and type of Spatial Magic utilized by Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits .A Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rarer Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. *(Insert spell here) Best of luck!Under (talk) 18:30, April 5, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Heh, I appreciate the praise but please refrain from calling me pet names. I wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble here. It depends on your writing of the character if they are deemed over powered. I also believe administrators would tell you if your character is a bit too much. On another note, if you have any questions about creating magic you have to ask Administrator Perchan. To create a slide share you need to press the edit button and in the corner ther will be an option to add a slide. If you got any more questions, you know what to do. Good luck! Under (talk) 20:03, April 5, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee It's okay. You can still ask me stuff.Under (talk) 20:37, April 5, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee There are no permissions needed with the regards of normal Magic. However, it is best if you go over it with another admin. As for races, you must have the user's permission even if it is already created on the wiki. -- [[User:Arukana|'''Libratum Angelum]] (Embrace Light) 23:04, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Of course! I'll start reading now. Under (talk) 21:18, April 16, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Everything is good to go! Great work!Under (talk) 01:03, April 20, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee I've only read about 1-3 chapters so far, so I can't really say much.Under (talk) 02:09, April 21, 2018 (UTC)Underachievee Of course! -- 00:07, May 9, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:34, May 23, 2018 (UTC) RE:Cosmic Magic Sure, which character if I may ask? Thank you for asking.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 20:28, July 2, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you waiting. When I said sure it meant yes, I was just curious about what kind of character would be using it. Feel free to use it, just don't edit the page without permission, please. --Blackdagger01 (talk) 10:25, July 3, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, feel free to use Tyrant's Covenant. To answer your question, the aspect of Power deals with physical energies, such as heat, movement, sound etc, and transforming one energy into another Hope that helps Garlicfork (talk) 17:45, July 15, 2018 (UTC) No, it's not reality warping. The aspect of nature deals with the pieces of the environment, and power deals with the energies that flow through the environment. Garlicfork (talk) 20:02, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Vampire Gonna have to decline, sorry.—Mina Țepeș 16:06, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Demon Race Oi, I don't have a problem with you using the race. Hell, use the characters if you want. It's better than letting them collect dust on a shelf. Just give the proper credits and whatnot. Sure, go ahead. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:50, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Fourteenth Damned Yes, go ahead. Boopity beep bo (talk) 20:25, October 23, 2018 (UTC) Re:Elementalization Sure, I would be fine with allowing you to utilize it in the future. I'm currently reworking it anyways. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 21:39, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Re. Soul Magic Sure.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:57, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Ancient Writing Magic Yeah, it's used in a way I pretty much imagined. Feel free to use any of my other stuff if you want, I'm not active on this fanon anymore anyway. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 08:43, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Alexander Lightheart Hi, Theo here. just noticed you used my Tyrant's Covenant magic on your character Alexander Lightheart without my permission. I don't mind, but in the future make sure to check with the owner of a page before using their magic. Thanks for your time, Garlicfork (talk) 13:03, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Apologies man, I completely forgot !! Sorry ! Garlicfork (talk) 14:55, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Moderator I do actually, seeing almost all of the official staff are AFK and hardly responded, I want to become moderator so I can actually help around and clean the place. Some of the articles here also are not up to standard in terms of formatting (such as the Jedi Guild). (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 15:28, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Demigod I thank you for the response, and yeah it does get annoying when you want to make something, but are inactive. For the demigod, that's entirely free to use, and if you want to add in your ideas, go ahead. Right now, I am using my sandbox to create demigod for ideas. Reason I say to add ya ideas is that how I envision it, demigods are unique beings, being different to each other depending on the region, and the religion of the divine parent comes from. This be something like Aeternitas, who's divine parent stems from the collective Eurasian mythology, and more specifically, the Church of Time, the denomination of the Anglican religion (religion following the beliefs and faith on the Light, anglican referring to the Light's "angels"). So go something for demigod, go ahead and add it. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:20, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) :I also made it as a encylopedia page for demigod characters for the entire site, so if someone read a article who's a demigod and interested on the Fairy Tail iteration, they can head there and read what demigods are in FT. Add in your own characters, etc (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:29, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Races Idk about demigods tbh, we'll see if anything happens for that. As for contients and races, no need to ask permission and simple go ahead. As long it follows the established basis of Fairy Tail (like magic), it be perfectly alright, create a contient with its own magic council, religions, etc. Yes, you can make your own iterations of demons and other races without permission (I made some races like Albion and I wasn't told no on that xd). So yeah, go ahead and shoot. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:52, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Demons Hahaha, funny you say that seeing the contient was once in a total all-out war referred as the Great War, a war of demonic entitiies of the Eurasian underworld, fairies asking help from humans and elves, the Great War was basically the war of the Gods as well. It's also the debute of my character Hyland who in the Atlasverse is commonly known as the first God Slayer. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 17:02, August 27, 2019 (UTC)) Demon Absolutely, doing thise minor edits as I post this, just simpl fixing image and all. ;) (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 03:10, August 28, 2019 (UTC)) Archdemon I like the idea of the archdemons, though that should be very hard to attain. 600 souls is not a lot, and can be easily achieved in that a power demon can attack a single town or two and get the 600 needed. I reckon that should be revised to be something very difficult worthy of the rank of archdemon. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:46, August 28, 2019 (UTC)) Lore on the Archdemons To give your backstory on the archdemons if you do not know, they're basically the leaders of s, and the counterpart of the s, the chief angels of the 's s in the Heavens. In Christian traditions, the archdemons lead the demonic hosts as the archangels lead the choirs of angels. These archdemons were always represented as the , along with the seven princes of Hell. *Lucifer: pride *Mammon: greed *Asmodeus: lust *Leviathan: envy *Beelzebub: gluttony *Satan: wrath *Belphegor: sloth Maybe for one to reach archdemon status can be inspired by the Vasto Lorde of the Bleach series, which said Vasto Lorde process involves devouring immense amounts of hollows. In Fairy Tail, for one to become archdemons is to consume both demon and human souls, A LOT of them. If you use the traditions and use the idea I said for Bleach, the archdemons can even surpass the Ten Wizard Saints, to which a single Archdemon is a colossal threat. That's just some of my ideas, which I'll think some more as I find it interesting. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:07, August 28, 2019 (UTC)) Spaces and formatting Also try to keep the spaces between paragraphs and section small as possible, having large spaces can make it seem too large. I re-formatted Faulok which you should have the look of the coding to get familiar to the manuel style and formatting here. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 10:33, August 28, 2019 (UTC)) Dragons It's not far fetched to have dragons who went underground and hid from Acnologia. Plutarch was a human-turned-dragon and he was able to hide from the Black Dragon by staying in the deepest depths of the oceans for over 400 years. The are living dragons who fled to another entire continent in fear of Acnologia, so yes, it's very plusible to have living dragons on your continent who also fled from Ishgar. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:35, August 29, 2019 (UTC)) Continent If you gonna make ya own continent, could James Cook pay a visit since he's a sea-faring merchant and traveles across Earth Land? Opportunities awaits James in different continents that help him learn in marketing, selling, trade, etc. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:38, August 29, 2019 (UTC)) Dragon element No idea on that, as long the element in question is edible, then it should be fine. IMo, for a single user, I reckon 5 living dragons should the limit (represent the five dragon gods that currently exists and are the only known dragons to actually still be alive in canon). So, keep that in mind. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 15:05, August 29, 2019 (UTC)) Dragon origin Nah man, it wont be since it be part of the mythology and/or religion of the area, Eurasian mythology I have planned in having the origins of dragons be connected to the Eurasian god of time, Jikan, who is sometimes hailed as the Dragon God of Time in Kantonian and Australian mythologies. Also, please sign ya msgs with four tildes, thank you. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 00:45, August 30, 2019 (UTC)) :Yeah mean, go ahead. In canon, dragon origins is never stated so I reckon we should be able to make up our own intepretations on the origins of dragons. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:35, August 30, 2019 (UTC)) Pangea \Naming ya continent after a supecontinent from the late Paleozoic and early Mesozoic eras, that's actually pretty good idea. Also fixed the image in the infobox. Seeing the names and the gods mentioned, is the continent inspired by and ? Does that mean there's gonna be a Pangean god of ? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:25, August 30, 2019 (UTC)) Species I like it so far, it doesn't follow Greek myths, but is certainly inspired to a degree. Animals is important imo (especially me since I have religion involving nature and animals Druidic religion to which archdruid are its religious leaders). Though, you can section with sub-sections to make it easier to read imo like this. History Mythology War of the Gods Creation of Pangaea Birth of Dragons and Demons Rise of the human civilization Birth of God Slayers Birth of the Elemental Stones Something along those lines to make seem professional. But in anycase, I;ll wait the animals and its plants to which I am more keenly interested in. Unicorns and all are only depicted in myths in Eurasia, alicorn especially in Australian mythology. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 17:19, August 30, 2019 (UTC)) Sub-section & Species To make a sub is to place three equals (=) nex to a word, for exmple is this Mythology . Combined it like this in with your article History Mythology War of the Gods Creation of Pangaea Birth of Dragons and Demons Rise of the human civilization Birth of God Slayers Birth of the Elemental Stones Aristocratic War For more help, I can make it yourself then you can see how it's done? For species, I very very keenly interested in the gemhog actually, a unique it is. Sea serpeants would be quite rare in a sense, but they can be classified as a dragon or not. For Nekomatas and kitsune, they're also quite existing in Eurasia as secluded race with kitsune being much more ancient. Overall, like the creatures! Also SIGN your posts please. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 05:53, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Scales That's true, and in Eurasia thet don't even have such items on trade so that's pretty cool. James can get a kick out of that, also similar but may differ due to terrain and location. I attempting to make Eurasia to incorporate to have many animals, flora, fauna etc as I can, making it diverse of life and nature. Dragons included up to the Second War ( ). The scales having unique properties can be one of the exclusives for your continent! For what makes kitune unique in Eurasia is in their tails. Their tails symbolizes their age, a single tail shows they're under the age of 1000 years, two tails shows 2000 years of age. They're magic also gets stronger with each added tail, thus Eurasian kitsune can live to become extremely powerful beings. However, no known kitsune as reached to such stages with only the legendary being, Kumiho (九尾狐, literally "nine-tailed fox") is the only kitsune to obtain nine tails and lived for 9,000 years but when she gained her ninth tail is debateable as she reached that state according to legend, achieved it during the later stages of the Great War. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 07:08, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Hello Yes, I know that I have to put the heading, but I realized I didn't put it only when I already had published the edit. Anyway, I'll wait for AtlantisUchiha answer. Laerion9 (talk) 10:32, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Free to use Yeah basically since the user's is no longer active on the site, and thus the magic becomes free use. Though I do recommend to not perform major edits that changes the article itself (that requires full ownership), so you can use, just not majorly change it. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:55, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Races Most races are always typically free to use (like elf), but some do require "permission", but idk exactly on races so yeah lol. The races you listed may bring something new to the site, so that'll be interesting to see! (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 14:36, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Slayer Magic Yeah, you did make past the 50 edit mark, but have ya been here for more then a week? If so you'd be eligable for it but like ya said, PERMISSION is needed and Per is inactive as he does these magic stuff. Why not make a sandbox and make it there as a idea concept before officially publishing it? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 14:47, August 31, 2019 (UTC)) Sandbox User:DeathGr/Sandbox: There ya go, made it for ya And yes, it'll be 100% perfectly fine as it's a sandbox, a place to put ya ideas and concepts into written format and where you can retroactively change on it where you think it's all good, officially publish it or to easily show admins the magic to see if it's acceptable (like a Slayer Magtuc and admins can see if it's all good to go). If you wish to have tabbers like I have (see User:AtlantisUchiha/Sandbox0), then contact me and I can set up the tabbers. 15:02, August 31, 2019 (UTC). :I'll quickly show ya how the tabber works as the coding is different then simply . Now as you see the first black circle, highlights Adamantium, to which be the very first thing you need to change to whatever name ya want. Doing so it will change the tabber click things and yeah. For the second blak circle, these highlights more tabbers, and allow you to add in more. As you can can see, it goes like this; " - Insert name=" This makes a tabber - Sandbox▾= - Axe of Perun= Article content 3 - Eurasia= These will allow ya to make articles, and so fourth. I also kept in the tabbers that as all of those templates, so it be EASIER to copy and paste the infoboxes for ya. Need any more help in anything, say so and I will help! 15:37, August 31, 2019 (UTC). Sandbox The Law of Evolution and the Holy God Slayer Magic is interesting, however, I edited the sandbox in order to fix the coding. It seems you copy and pasted the character infobox multiple times, along with deleted required coding parameters that makes up the tabber mechanics. You don't need to add in as that a format to see the code for easier copy and paste. I also added in the nessercary infoboxes for race, magic and the character. 08:37, September 1, 2019 (UTC). Magic Most magics has a article, along with the fact Golden Hand is the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn's magic only wielded by the guild's top mages (S-Class) which the Caster Magic represents the Golden Dawn's ideals, will, determinaiton and power the Guild possess across Ishgar and that on Eurasia. Also, it doesn't matter if it's on the character or it has another article, the magic will still be judged by admins to see if it's appropiate. The reason Golden Hand is empty is I am working on the kinks of it, to make it powerful but not overly overpowered. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 10:16, September 1, 2019 (UTC)) MaGgic Angel Magic has in canon only been used by to which in canon states lifespan is shortened, so no I do not think you can use Angel Magic without the drawbacks of shortening ya own lifespan. Copy Magic is a Transformation Magic to which you transform into the individual and have their magical power, so no it can not be used in the manner can. For Pangea, I do plan for James Cook to visit for buisness stuff so? For Enchantment, you need to link me which one as there's three with that name. *Enchantment *Enchantment Magic *Jutsu Shiki: This had been referred as Freed's "Enchantments" in the anime by Fairy Tail members during the Battle of Fairy Tail. 03:24, September 5, 2019 (UTC) Enchantment No, Enchantment is not like reality warping, a enchanter is able to augment the attributes of a living or inanimated object (i.e. enchanting wood to make it stronger than steel, or enchanting swords into human beings with immense power). Check the desc below }} 05:47, September 5, 2019 (UTC). : Personally, Enchantment is one of those magics that be hard to explain. I'm no magic expert in this regard but Perchan was the one to go to. But since Per's gone, I'll to make a "theory". You know those purple barriers Freed makes, to which one steps must obey a rule? It's like that, but the enchanter is able to manipulate the structure and give the object their magic power, allowing them to do things most can not (akin to Living Magic). Enchantment allows one to manipulate what already exists and enhance it. So they can enchant the sky and the air and control the density or how much oxygen is there. That's my take. 06:02, September 5, 2019 (UTC). Thank you THank you for that, no I am that, you lot can come to me to ask for magic usages, help, etc. So yeah! I might even think about having other users have some moderation rights in order to help maintain the wiki, but for now, baby steps. 06:57, September 6, 2019 (UTC). Article Take-Over & God Slayer Magic I wisht to know why do you want to claim ownership? What do you plan to do with them. Evem if the user's inactive, you can still use the magic since they all qualify as free use but one. Zombie Magic is most likely a no as that was made for a specific Heroic Chronicles universe, and explicity requires it creator's permission due to that. Until you tell me what you plan to do, then we can dicuss take over (some of these magic are completed, so there be no need. Also you do not need ownership to use them, keep that in mind). For the Holy God Slayer Magic, I think it be acceptable as it's a form of Light-based God Slayer Magic. I say it's all good to go. I find it interesting and so can't wait to see more. 08:27, September 6, 2019 (UTC). Creatures Of course you can 08:38, September 6, 2019 (UTC). Dude can i help u with the twilight dragon.Bashenga123 (talk) 22:04, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: Conjuration That's pretty interesting indeed, might add that in.. later cause I'm heading to bed :D 16:04, September 8, 2019 (UTC). It’s your call.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:36, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Dragons of Pangea I'll say at least five active dragons, to which that's how many fled to Guiltina in canon. Currently, I have "3" dragons alive (Plutarch and Glutarch who were former humans and Ascalon's child, Ashkelon). So five I say be the accept level due to how powerful a single dragon is. (talk) 04:09, September 18, 2019 (UTC). 5th Generation It's a 5th Generation Dragon Slayer, but I am curious how can it work? It seems Hiro had forgotten his own lore that it needs traditional elements. Ghosts or any spirits of the dead had to make any canonical sense or lore, so it very hard to determine the whole thing. Luckily we have the rules in place, so the user still needs to explain the how and whys. 16:20, September 18, 2019 (UTC). : For now, Ghost-based Slayer Magic wont be made til more "info" pertaining to that magic comes up, unless someone brings me their own variant of it with better detail. Also dw on spoilers, I don't have the manga, so be good to be informed. 16:23, September 18, 2019 (UTC). Bone & Flesh Send me your draft on it so I can review it so yeah. Also, is this character gonna be a dark mage or some shet? It seems like this person can easily become a damn . Like, is he a grave robbery where he uses Requip to store bones so when he needs it, BAM a bone of a 7000 year old human appears and he just eats it? But yeah, send me the idea/draft thing so I can get it approve! Also don't worry about OPness, consdiering Fire can be OP in of itself. 16:58, September 18, 2019 (UTC). Re: Bone Slayer Magic LOoks pretty good, safe to say you're request to make is accepted, but for bone drive, it's still technically Dragon Force, so yeah. 03:24, September 19, 2019 (UTC). Nature Slayer Magic To honest, no idea because it's always something to with element like earth and fire. Wood seems like a good attribute for the magic, but nothing as shown involving plant and all that. Imo, that seems more like Earth-based Slayer Magic. 06:27, September 19, 2019 (UTC). Forest and Twilight Dragon Slayer Magics Seems good, just fix the spaces and add the needed sections. It seems fine for now, but lets see you improve the presentation of it. 09:38, September 25, 2019 (UTC). Sorry was busy. Thanks I’ll try to be a regular active presence in the wikia. Also I’m the new Magic Request Admin, if you need to make new Magic/Curses.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:31, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Can you link me them to my talk page? This way I get exactly which ones you want opinions on?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:44, September 26, 2019 (UTC) I’ll take sometime and look and let you know in a day or so.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:54, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Looks ok so far.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:40, September 29, 2019 (UTC) I was looking at the wrong Magics in your sandbox, sorry. Umm those could work, but they need some improvement before they are approved.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:10, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Creator’s Eye Yes it’s free use. Also the reason for the taboo is to prevent other users from doing things outside the radius. Think of the radius or area of effect around the Mage and as they move it moves with them. And a radius can sometimes cover a few meters to over a city. Also what is created within the area of effect can exist outside of it. It simply has to be created within it first.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:45, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Basically. The range of the Area of Effect is proportion to the degree of Magic Power. So someone like Levy’s would be rather small. To where someone like say Brandish would span the entire City of Magnolia. Also “anything” attempted to be made outside the field results in magical backlash aka a Taboo. And your not bothering me, you will know when and if you are.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:19, October 5, 2019 (UTC) First off, NOT mad but you can keep adding to the same message you already made. You don’t need to make a new message for everything. Just some advice so you don’t get told something. Also that is mostly based on the Magical Strength and Skills of the user. Some are able to keep what they make inside the field once the field is deactivated. Some can’t. It depends on your character and their skills and level of Magic Power.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:48, October 5, 2019 (UTC) I couldn’t find the Chaotic one? But your Fresh Dragon Slayer. Umm word of advice. Maybe make it to where instead of generating Fresh. It manipulates fresh. Like puppets.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:15, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Ok. Chaotic Assimilation I think needs some work. One thing you need to remember. Creativity is great but most of the Magic in Fairy Tail is very general and not overly specific. Try to find a nice middle and honestly. Its effect is similar to Absorption Magic you need to separate from it some more.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:42, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Well with the Fresh Slayer you could have it able to fuse with other biological life forms creating stronger forms for the slayer maybe? As for the Chaotic Magic. Think about this. According to an interview with Hiro, he describes magic as a way of accomplishing real-world tasks or to do things that are normally restricted in real-life, Ex. Being able to walk through walls. So most things done by magic is also possible without magic however, there are some magics that do things not possible too. But my point. There are times Magic needs to be complex and sometimes general or simple. I feel like this Magic is trying to do something simple and you are adding too many things making it unnecessarily complex.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:55, October 8, 2019 (UTC) Take away the ability to transform incoming attacks into flesh and you should limit the flesh that has to be cooked before eating. Remember while we aren't prunes most of Fairy tail is PG-13 with some minor blood and swearing aside from Fan-Service. Aside from that, it looks ok. The reason for removing transforming incoming attacks into Flesh it is a bit overpowered and unnecessary. Only one Slayer has shown the ability to 'turn' something into something else the Ash Dragon Slayer of Diabolus. And I believe he uses his Ash to make something it touches turn to ash rather than simply making something into ash. I could be wrong on that, but Slayers already have many advantages and few disadvantages they some more balance.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:57, October 10, 2019 (UTC) I would put it more as they are more resistant to physical attacks not Dragon Slayer in origin than completely immune. Aside from that I guess it acceptable. But before you make it. Make sure grammar, spelling, and format is at a decent level please. Thank you.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:36, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Approved but clean up the idea, a billion souls is a bit much as something like that is kind of huge for Fairy Tail standards. Maybe something like energy equal to that of a billion souls or maybe 1 billion magically charged Lacrima. Also no gods above Ancologia or the Five Dragon Gods.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:32, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Well with Dimaria and Chronos we don’t know if all of Chronos’ Power was used in Dimaria. But August isn’t an ant to Acnologia as Irene August’s equal have him some trouble and Universe One worked on him, but they likely would have only been a challenge to Acnologia and likely would have lost against him.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:59, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Yeah the rest is approved as long as you don’t crazy with it. Like if you say the user of this ritual absorbed the Magic Power of hundreds of guilds than that might be godmodding. But yeah your idea is approved.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:09, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Ok so it’s the Magic Energy needs to be filled with emotions and beliefs? Well you already got approval but this makes it more workable in the series. As emotions play a big part into magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:45, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Arc of Magic Yes, to be frank, I was disappointed on the details of the magic. If you're able to improve on it, and give us more in-depth details, then I welcome you taking it over. There might be a policy in taking over policies I might talk with , for example being for a user to take over, but have some contribution to the article. From what I seen, I am sure you'll be able to improve Arc of Magic! 23:28, November 6, 2019 (UTC). Re. Incantation Magic Sure go ahead. But remember Incantation Magic is simply a word method of the Enchantment School of Magic that mages like Irene and Wendy use. As far as Arc of Magic I’ll look into it when I have some time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:38, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Magic I believe there to be a typo in your statement involving magic ("I read again and again the rules but nowhere it says how long someone has to be in order to use one or more of their magic.") How long? What do you mean by that, until you correct or clarify, I'll leave this and move on to the Perchan magics. Depending on the magic in-question, you would need to ask permission for the Lost and ancient magics. Due to how Perchan written her article, it might give you a sense that's more very powerful, but she commonly use science to describe the effects say fire (combustion and how the atoms techno science wording). So for Perchan, you might need to ask permission if it's required. :Can I add most the Light and Darkness Make are free-use anyways, ansd the other is permission required so yeah. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 16:18, December 27, 2019 (UTC)) Re: Kitsune Permission Thank you! And yes that's fine, although a stipulation is that they must have a second fox form, and if you have a character whose human form lacks the tail(s) or ears, a brief explanation for that on their page would be appreciated; to keep the species uniformed. As for Tēru, it basically means Tail and it allows kitsunes to use their tails as weapons. Such as some kitsunes can harden the fur on their tails into sharp enough points that it becomes multiple blades, or the durability on their tail(s) is really high that they can tunnel them underground to use as sneak attacks. The Kasai kitsunes can envelope their tails in flames, and Jikan kitsunes can "cut through the fabric of time" by making their tail seemingly disappear and reappear out of a pocket dimension. This ability allows their tails to be much more versatile. That's the basis for now. As for the tails themselves, it follows tradition in that they can earn up to nine (the older and more powerful they are), but depending on what number they're on (like say 6), they can summon 1-6 at a time, but in fox form, all have to be present. 9 is considered the max, but there can be rare exceptions such as genetic modifying and experimentation which needs to be plausible. And the classifications work more like sub-species. Within the species of kitsunes there are sub-species within that. So to be a earth kitsune, both parents have to be, or at least one. Sorry if this is a lot, I should honestly update the page. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 09:59, December 30, 2019 (UTC) For the holiness, I would say that falls under a '''Tengoku Kitsune (Heavenly fox) where they can use holy magic, white magic, and the white arts. A darkness kitsune was fall under a Kukan Kitsune (Void fox). Having the sub-species named Void and not dark was to allow more freedom with magics. Eating souls and spirits would definitely fall under the Seishin Kitsune. If you want some ideas, you can take a look at Hisaya's spirit magic (her feeding frenzy spell). I also really like what you have for Pangaea, and I may have to make a character from your demon race. I like the relationship between the etherious, that's a new take. [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Time to Take Flight) 19:37, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Are the archdemons, like a negative emotion one, the only ones that are able to corrupt people? And if so, how would the corruption work? Is it like forcing the fear or wrath onto someone until they're consumed by only that emotion or corruption into an actual demon? Or something else? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'''The Raven Queen]](Time to Take Flight) 08:23, December 31, 2019 (UTC) Happy (belated) new years! Your explanation is good. And yeah, I'm interested in making an archdemon. From your pages, I had a couple of ideas in mind, but are their certain roles for each archdemon, like one archdemon is for fear, and one is for darkness? Or there can be multiple? [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'''The Raven Queen]](Time to Take Flight) 08:22, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Okay, yeah I've got it now. Thank you for the explanations~ [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'''The Raven Queen]]'''(Time to Take Flight) 21:57, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Yes You can make Magics with the same name and similar attributes. Like my Soul Magic (Td5).[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:09, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Go ahead with your Magics.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:17, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Go ahead.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:42, January 30, 2020 (UTC)